


Hands Were Made For This

by bigcatsandkatanas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, I need some sense of closure in case anything bad happens, of course something bad will happen, smut with a heart, takes place during 7x14 when sasha and rosita are waiting for negan to show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/pseuds/bigcatsandkatanas
Summary: On Rosita's path to revenge she seeks out Sasha to help her plight but once their paths cross, the lines begin to blur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this in one sitting so it might be littered with typos. For some reason I felt like I needed to write for this pairing and my mixed up feelings conjured this. Hopefully you guys love it. Feedback is appreciated.

_She really shouldn’t be looking at me that way._

The thought kept swirling around in Rosita’s mind each time she spat an insult, each time she distanced herself from Sasha. It seemed unfair that she could be so put together, so accepting, so damn warm, her eyes just bringing her in no matter how much she fought it.

If this wasn’t the world they were living in maybe she would have had the luxury to hate Sasha. Maybe not even then.

There was just something about her. Everyone was growing and changing, being challenged and pushed to the edge and Rosita was just right there, her resolve crumbling, tears coming and going of their own volition. And somehow Sasha understood that. The way she knelt at her side, silently nodding.

Everyone would spill out their philosophies, overflowing with optimism, hope that Rosita had long lost. And it felt so generic, like they’d say these things to anyone including her. No one knew that pain. No one except Sasha.

“Sometimes when I wake up, right before I open my eyes, I mean I know the bed is empty beside me but I still wish. I still see him looking back at me. But that’s stupid. I know,” Rosita heard the words coming out of her own mouth, Sasha nodded and dropped her head, her lip trembling.

“No. I know.”

“That bullet for Negan isn’t enough. We’re still doing him good. He deserves worse.” That name just kept coming up, every time she’d utter it she’d feel acid boiling up in her throat, fire in her veins, so venomous. His eyes right on her, a big stupid grin on his face, she could dream of slitting his throat, pinning him down, hand on his jaw, the other on his throat, holding the cut open watching the pool of blood spreading, waiting until he’d stop moving underneath her. Stop writhing, stop breathing, just a stupid panicked look on his face. Hands were made for this, her hands were made to feel life leave his body.

That was just one of many personal ways she dreamt of killing him, of ending the nightmare.

It couldn’t be that easy. It wasn’t the solution, it wouldn’t bring Abe back—but. She needed a goal to hold onto. Revenge seemed to fit nicely in that gaping hole in her heart.  

“Hey you okay? Thought I lost you there,” Sasha had reached out, cupping Rosita’s cheek. She pat her tenderly before moving back towards her own space. Rosita stayed still in shock, her eyes wide, her lips parted. “You hear me?” She smiled, or she tried to.

Rosita blinked and looked down at her hands on her lap. “Do I need to answer that,” she weakly said.

Sasha stayed still, her gears turning, Rosita just watched in confusion, anticipating something. Maybe a thought or maybe—

Her lips were on hers and there was no fighting it. Rosita nearly fell apart, Sasha just barely holding her together, her hands on her face as their lips moved along one another tenderly. What was she doing? Why was Sasha kissing her? More importantly, why was it so natural to kiss back?

Negan could have shown up at any minute but somehow that wasn’t as important as it was before.

Sasha held her chin, planting one more soft kiss, moving away briefly to take in Rosita’s face, her eyes scanning her features appreciatively. “You’re so important.” She muttered so softly Rosita could barely hear it.

“Huh,” such a stupid response, Rosita could have beat herself up for it but hearing those words coming from Sasha left her so dumbfounded. She was still in a state of accepting their burgeoning friendship, but this—she still hadn’t entirely processed it.

“Yeah,” Sasha kissed Rosita again and again, until she gently led Rosita to the floor, Rosita clutching at her for dear life as felt her eyes welling up with tears. She bit back her lip and rolled her head back when Sasha’s hand moved underneath her shirt, her hand going lower, just skirting along the waistband of her pants. At the point she’d claimed Rosita’s neck which was willingly offered to her, planting wet kisses growing with passion. They were rubbing against one another, their cores aching for some kind of release.

This is what they needed. Rosita, started breathing raggedly when Sasha’s fingers worked underneath her panties, stroking right in between her legs. She could feel her warmth building up until she was red hot, getting wet for the other woman who was treating her like no one had for a long time, not even him. It’d been a while since someone felt real, and Sasha was so real. Rosita guided her back to her lips, shuddering when Sasha’s fingers rubbed circles on her clit.  Her pelvis ground up against every movement of her fingers, Rosita had her hands in Sasha’s hair, breathing into her mouth, their eyes on one another, experiencing this together.

“That feel good,” Sasha asked.

Of course it felt good, but it wasn’t enough, Rosita practically started ripping off Sasha’s clothes. They both sat up, every second they were separated was a second lost so the moment they were just in their underwear they collided again, skin on skin. Now on top, Rosita started grinding their heat together, her hands holding onto Sasha’s thighs. Sasha moaned, her hands on the other woman’s waist, guiding her to get it just right and by god, she got it so right.

Rosita licked her fingers and pulled Sasha’s panties down, her fingers sliding up and down her warmth, warm, and wet, like velvet on her skin. Rosita bit her lip, her eyes locking with Sasha’s as she started fingering her, her other hand rubbing on her clit.

“Oh shit,” Sasha’s head fell back, “So good.” Her eyes shut, eyelashes fluttering as the flush on her cheeks spread to her chest. She clutched onto the clothes thrown underneath her.  Rosita tilted her back, her tongue sliding across her lips as she watched Sasha coming undone with each movement of her hands. She looked so beautiful this way, so captivating. Everything about her was bewitching. Rosita couldn’t resist worshipping her silky skin, returning to her orbit, kissing her lips, down her neck and chest. Sasha unsnapped her bra, giving Rosita the go ahead to kiss right between her breasts, she paused for a moment, breathing her right in, they both trembled, Rosita trying to catch her breath, both of her hands clutching at each breast, squeezing them in her hands. Sasha’s arms went around Rosita’s shoulders. The lower she went the harder she clutched to her, her hands now in her hair as she kissed down lower, her stomach sinking in at the sensation. She felt Rosita laugh against her skin, then she kissed just above her pelvis, settling herself between Sasha’s legs. Her panties already discarded somewhere on the floor haphazardly. She kissed either thigh, Sasha giggled and covered her face, arching her back in anticipation. “I was supposed to go first.”

“Well I won I guess, huh,” Rosita stared at her through half lidded eyes, a smirk on her full lips.

“Guess you did,” Sasha nodded, licking her lips, letting her head fall back onto the floor, her eyes on the open window where her gun was propped up against just earlier. Her mouth parted as soon as she felt Rosita’s lips plant a careful kiss right on her pussy, her tongue exploring her flesh, eventually sinking right in to her. Sasha felt herself melt with each movement of her lips and tongue, her fingers, of everything happening at once. All the background noise was suddenly gone, it was just the two of them, no history, no Negan, no end of the fucking world, just them.

The fear was a distant memory.

Rosita had Sasha so close to her, feeling her coming from her fingers and her tongue, sent her heart racing. Sasha’s legs closed around her form, her hands gripping her head as she rode out her orgasm, biting back the moan that wanted to come out at the top of her lungs. She felt that tension just melt away. After letting out a deep breath Rosita leaned her head against her chest, listening to her heart beat, feeling her fall gently back to earth from the sky, like some angel from some place she never heard of. Some place she could never completely understand.

“Come here,” Sasha said, her voice cracking. “Let me finish what I started.”

Rosita sat up and nodded. Sasha pulled her closer, her hands squeezing at her ass, forcing a smile out of the other woman.

On Sasha’s lap, Rosita lowered one bra strap then the other, pulling her sportsbra off.  Sasha kissed her collarbone, giving each nipple some attention, her tongue swirling around one areola then the other. Rosita gasped, her hand resting on the small of Sasha’s neck, her pelvis rocking against her lap.

“Get on your back,” Sasha smiled warmly, sucking on her fingers, pleasantly surprised when Rosita did as ordered, removing her underwear and casting it aside, her legs wide open with no hint of shame whatsoever. It was a welcome sight.  “Well you sure are—“

“Beautiful? So are you,” Rosita’s eyes were misty and warm, her cheeks a bright red, perspiration on her skin giving her skin some kind of otherworldly glow. Sasha knelt beside her, her hand stroking her sensitive skin, giving her pubic hair a friendly tug forcing a gasp out of her. Rosita pat her back and laughed. “Hey.” She could have moved her hand but Sasha’s skin was so soft and inviting, she ran her hand up and down her spine as Sasha continued working her over. The tips of her two fingers were teasing her entrance, moving in and out just barely, her tongue swirled around her clit, agonizingly slow. Rosita licked her lips, clenching her teeth, trying to prevent the moan from escaping her mouth. Sasha’s movements started getting braver, her fingers now spreading her apart, moving in at a quicker speed, her lips closed around her clit, suctioning her nub until she felt herself getting swollen, a million nerve endings sending her heart and her head spinning. Her pelvis started rocking against her until she arched her back, her legs shaking as she came.

Sasha held her still as she should. Her hands keeping her right here on earth.

They fit just perfectly when they faced each other, arms around one another. Sasha moved Rosita’s hair off her face, grabbing some of their clothing and balling it up so they could rest their heads on it as they recovered.

With new eyes Rosita looked deep into Sasha’s gaze, her thumb tracing along her cheek. “Do you think it’s still worth it,” she said in all seriousness.

“It’s worth fighting for.”

“Worth dying for?”

“For him. For you. For everyone. Yes. A million times yes.”

“Okay,” Rosita nodded, “I’ll keep fighting too.” She leaned in and kissed Sasha. If they could have something, at least they could have this because at the edge of the world she’d prefer having company before taking the plunge. Maybe they’d fly together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D3E27K)


End file.
